


Ang Kamatayan ng Vicente Enriquez

by angsilakbo



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: #joven #vicente #angelito #bernal #jovente, Gen, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsilakbo/pseuds/angsilakbo
Summary: Balisa si Joven matapos dalawin si Angelito sa bahay ng mga Nable-Jose. Sa gitna ng pait ng pagsisisi sa sariling pagkukulang, makikita niya sa labas ang isang taong minsan niyang tinuring na kaibigan--si Koronel Vicente Enriquez--ang isa sa mga dahilan ng malupit na kalagayan ng batang Bernal.





	Ang Kamatayan ng Vicente Enriquez

“Joven!”

Napalingon si Joven sa tumawag sa kaniyang pangalan. Hindi niya napansing matagal na pala siyang nakatulala sa labas ng bahay ng mga Nable Jose. Hindi niya gaanong mamukhaan ang tumawag dahil sa malalim na ang gabi, ngunit nang unti-unti na itong lumapit sa kaniya, naliwanagan ang balasik na mukha ng Koronel Vicente Enriquez. Huminto ito mga isang metro ang layo sa kaniya. Hindi siya nagsalita.

“Ayos ka lang? Ano bang nangyari sa’yo? Dito ka ba sa mga Nable Jose nakituloy mula nang--”

“Dinalaw ko lang po si Angel, Koronel,” pagpuputol ni Joven sa sundalo. “Pauwi na rin ako.”

Naglipat ng tingin si Koronel Enriquez sa matayog na bahay sa kanilang likuran. “Kung gano’n, gusto ko rin siyang makita.”

Napakunot ng noo si Joven. “Koronel, dapat nagpasabi na lang kayo sa akin na patayin ko na si Angel kung 'yan din naman po ang inyong gagawin.”

Sandaling namutla ang sundalo. “Joven ano bang--”

“Koronel, naisip mo na ba kung gaano kapalad kayong mga sundalo?” Ika-ikang lumapit si Joven sa koronel habang nagsasalita. “Kapag kayo ay nabahiran ng dugo sa mga kamay, tatawagin pa rin itong kabayanihan. Samantalang kaming mga walang ranggo, kapag nabahiran ng dugo ang aming mga kamay, tatawagin kaming mga kriminal at magdurusa dahil dito.” Huminto si Joven tatlong hakbang ang layo sa koronel. “Kailan ang pista para sa mga bayani sa Tirad? Nais ko pong dumalo.”

“Patawarin mo ako--”

“Mas madali pong patawarin ang mga taong patay na.”

“Kung gayon, barilin mo na ako ngayon!”

Umiling lamang si Joven dito. “Hindi ako ang papatay sa’yo, Koronel.”

Magsasalita pa sana si Koronel Enriquez nang maputol siya ng malalakas na palahaw ni Angel mula sa bahay. Napalingon siya rito at tuluyang namutla. Sinisigaw ng bata ang mga pangalan ng dalawa niyang kapatid, ilang pagsusumamo--kasama ang kaniyang pangalan.

“Tama, Koronel,” saad ni Joven, tumatango-tango. “‘Yan ang iyong kamatayan.”


End file.
